In an illumination device that illuminates a photographic subject during photography, it is known to provide a LED as a light emission element (refer to Patent Document #1). In Patent Document #1, an illumination device is disclosed that is provided with a xenon lamp and an LED, and a technique is described for turning on an LED that emits red colored light or an LED that emits blue colored light, in order to correct the color temperature of the flash light emitted by the xenon lamp. With regard to the amount of light emitted by the LED, it is shown in the drawings (FIGS. 4 through 6) to vary the length of its time period of illumination (light emission) according to the distance to the photographic subject and the amount of color temperature compensation.
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H10-206942.